The Demon Dogsitter
by lkcrm94
Summary: Buckles has to endure the wrath of a nasty dogsitter while Paul and Jill are out for the evening. Plus a 'quickie' in chapter 1.
1. Quickie

**Author's notes: The story in the description begins in chapter 2. This first chapter is a little _Buckles_ one-shot I made up that I referred to in the summary as a 'quickie', though I posted it here because I didn't want to create two separate documents.**

**All characters © David Gilbert.**

* * *

><p>Buckles was lying asleep peacefully on the rug. Everything was calm and fine.<p>

Suddenly, he felt something move under him. The world shook violently.

Buckles's eyes shot open with panic. The whole room was moving! His instincts kicked in. Buckles jumped up and ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

"EARTHQUAKE!" he hollered.

If Buckles had looked back, he would have noticed that it wasn't what he thought…Paul was simply trying to take the rug out from under him.

Paul shook his head. "For goodness sake, Buckles," he said. "The rug only needs cleaning!"

* * *

><p>Later that day…<p>

Paul was lying asleep peacefully on the couch. Everything was calm and fine.

Suddenly, he felt something move under him. The world shook violently.

Paul's eyes shot open with panic. The whole room was moving! His instincts kicked in. Paul jumped up and ran as fast as his feet could carry him.

"EARTHQUAKE!" he hollered.

If Paul had looked back, he would have noticed that it wasn't what he thought…Jill was simply trying to take the cushions out from under him.

Jill shook her head. "For goodness sake, Paul…"

* * *

><p><strong>Now onto chapter 2, <em>The <em>_Demon __Dogsitter_…**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: Okay, so this is the actual story from the summary. I hope you like it! Though I must apologise that it isn't Christmas-themed, sorry :-( I'm not good at writing holiday stories.**

**So anyway, after last time's T-rated upload, I'm back with a new K-rated fanfic, and what better comic to base it off than _Buckles_! I only recently came across this comic strip series (I found out about it after it started getting printed in _The Metro_ in November 2011), and I can honestly say that it's brilliant! Seriously, if you haven't read it, check it out, especially if you like the _Calvin __& __Hobbes_ and _Garfield_ comics, as David Gilbert, the guy who writes the _Buckles_ comics, was influenced by them (he also said he was influenced by _Heathcliff_ and _The __Family __Circus_; while I've never read these, I did watch the TV series of _Heathcliff_ so I can see the influence there). I had a look for other _Buckles_ fanfics and I couldn't find any. Such a shame, and a surprise too.**

**With this fanfic, I started writing it at the end of November. I wasn't inspired by anything; the scenario just came to me the same day. With the quickie (chapter 1), I regret to say that I got the idea after moving the rug from underneath my own dog while playing with him one day recently (don't worry, folks! He didn't suffer any anxiety problems following this).**

**All characters © David Gilbert except Mrs Steelslash, who is mine.**

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy afternoon. It would be getting dark in a couple of hours…and it was forecast to rain.<p>

Jill was in the bedroom, taking pieces of jewellery out of a patterned box that was sitting on the drawers in front of the mirror, and trying them out. Buckles came into the room and spotted the box.

"Hey, what are you doing, Jill?" asked Buckles, being the curious dog he is.

"I'm deciding which jewellery I'm going to wear for tonight," Jill answered.

"Tonight?" Buckles asked, confused. "What's happening tonight?"

Jill sighed. "Buckles, you know we're going out later."

"Are we? I didn't know that. You mustn't have told me."

"I did," said Jill. "Maybe if you'd listened to us earlier, you would've remembered about tonight."

As if right on cue, Paul came into the room. "Tonight? What's happening tonight, Jill?"

Jill rolled her eyes. It was at times like this where she felt she was the only living being in the house who had ears and memory.

* * *

><p>A moment later (and after Paul had been reminded by Jill about what was happening), the three gathered in the living room.<p>

"So what's happening?" asked Buckles.

"One of our friends has invited us to go to a restaurant tonight with her," said Jill.

"Wow! A restaurant!" Buckles said ecstatically. "I love restaurants! They always make amazing food! And it's a great way to socialise! When do we leave?"

Paul and Jill exchanged glances. "Buckles, only _we_ are going," said Paul.

"Yeah, I know! I'm so excited!" said Buckles.

"So that means Jill and I are going…" Paul said, trying to be more specific.

"And me?" Buckles added.

This was the bit that Paul and Jill didn't like. Buckles had that eager twinkle in his eyes. "…But not you," Paul finished.

Buckles' face fell. "I'm not going?" he asked in dismay. "Why not?"

"It's only for close friends," said Paul. "And besides, dogs aren't allowed in the restaurant."

"But I _am_ a close friend! And how come dogs aren't allowed to go anyplace? It's not fair!"

"Well, humans aren't allowed in dog kennels, are they?" said Jill.

"Hmm…true," Buckles pondered. "But still, it's not fair. Does that mean I have to be left here all alone?"

"There's no way we're leaving you here alone," said Jill. "Remember what happened the last time you were on your own…"

**_FLASHBACK…_**

"_Buckles, we're back!" Jill called into the house as she and Paul stepped through the front door. They walked into the living room…and met a horrifying sight!_

_They had arrived to find the couch in tatters! The seat and arms were shredded – by teeth from the look of it – and the cushions were strewn across the floor. Buckles stood nearby innocently._

"_Buckles, you bad dog!" Paul shouted. "You've destroyed the couch!"_

_Buckles shrugged. "Forget the couch! Can I have a tummy rub?"_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"…And like I said, that was Scrappy's fault," said Buckles, eyeing the stitched-up couch. "Besides, I don't like being left alone. I don't like being left behind either. It makes me feel like I'm forgotten about."

"We don't like being away from you too," said Jill sympathetically. "We know you get lonely so we've got a dogsitter to come here later."

"But I don't want a dogsitter!" Buckles complained. "I want both of _you_…but then again," he considered, "I'd rather have some kind of company than none. So who's looking after me while you're out?"

"Most of the local dogsitters were unavailable," Paul explained, "but I did find one. She's called Mrs Steelslash."

Upon hearing this, Buckles' blood ran cold. "D-d-did you say…Mrs Steelslash?"

"Yeah, that's right," Paul replied.

"She sounds nice, doesn't she?" said Jill happily.

"_Nice_?" Buckles asked in disbelief. "Don't you realise who Mrs Steelslash _is_?" Paul and Jill shook their heads. Buckles continued. "She's the evillest, cruellest dogsitter in the entire history of the world! I've heard about her: she carries a whip and muzzle around with her all the time! She locks dogs in cages and doesn't give them any food! She even _eats_ dogs! It's true!"

"Where on earth did you hear _that_?" asked Jill.

"From the most reliable source nearby," said Buckles.

"Well it's too late now," said Paul. "I phoned her yesterday…"

Buckles nearly collapsed. "You _phoned_ her? Even though she has a worse reputation than a sewer rat?"

"Just give her a chance," Jill reasoned. "You've never met her. Neither have we."

"But I know all about her! Trust me; I'll be lucky to make it through tonight in one piece!"

* * *

><p>Awhile later, Buckles was outside, shuddering and staring blankly ahead of him. Arden, Buckles' best friend, approached him.<p>

"You don't look very well, Buckles," he remarked.

"I'm not," Buckles replied gloomily. "You'll never guess who's coming round tonight…_Mrs __Steelslash_!"

Arden gasped. "You're kidding?"

"No. I tried telling Paul and Jill, but they wouldn't listen! They've already gone and phoned her, and she'll be here in a couple of hours!"

"They didn't listen? But don't they know what she's been getting up to recently? She's been worse than usual!"

Buckles gulped. "I was hoping she'd have loosened up a little."

"Nah. You'd have better luck loosening rusty nails than seeing _her_ in a good mood."

"What's she been up to _this_ time?" asked Buckles anxiously.

"Well," Arden said frantically, "I heard that she was looking after a dog a few days ago…she locked the dog out the house while it was raining! Then she shaved all the fur off his head while she tore up all of his chew toys! She sounds like a psycho, huh?"

Buckles didn't respond. He just looked up at the grey sky, seemingly even more worried than before.

"It's going to rain soon," said Arden. "It's like the weather even knows she's coming."

"Don't remind me!" Buckles' voice caught in his throat a bit. There was a pause. "Arden," said Buckles, "I think tonight may be my last night alive…and I think this might be our last goodbye."

Arden's eyes widened. "You really think so?"

"Yeah. With Mrs Steelslash coming here, I think the chances of me making it through to when Paul and Jill get back are slim. Before I go, I want you to know that you were the best friend I ever had."

"That's what I was thinking," said Arden. He felt a bit teary. "I've always liked living here, and it's been the more worthwhile with you as a friend."

"I guess this is it." Buckles and Arden shook hands (uh…I mean 'paw and wing'). "So long, old friend."

"Same to you, old friend. And good luck," said Arden.

Buckles walked slowly back into the house. As soon as he stepped in, he halted in his tracks. "Hey, wait a minute…that's not what I meant!" He spun back round, but Arden was gone.

"Great," said Buckles. "Now he's going to think I'm accepting the inevitable! Urgh, I can't believe I said all that! I've got to avoid Mrs Steelslash at all costs! It's at times like this when I wish I could dig a hole and bury myself in it." He buried his face in his paws and groaned. "I'm not looking forward to tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>The flashback was another scene I made up. In case you're wondering who Scrappy is, he's the annoying squirrel who lives in the backyard. And in case you didn't guess  read this chapter properly, you'll know that the 'reliable source' Buckles mentioned earlier was Arden – who else would it be?**


	3. Chapter 2

That evening, Paul and Jill were ready to go. They sat on the couch, dressed smartly and waiting for Mrs Steelslash to arrive. She would be at the house any minute. Buckles was moping on the floor in front of them.

"NOOO! Please let me go with you! I can stowaway in the car! I can dress up as a human kid! You don't have to take me in the restaurant! Just don't leave me here with her!"

"Look, just be on your best behaviour and you won't get into any trouble," said Paul.

"I'm in trouble already!" Buckles wailed. "I hope she falls over in the rain and has to cancel coming here!"

The doorbell rang.

"AAAARGH! Why do things get worse at the most ironic moments?" Buckles pined.

"I'll get it," said Paul. He stepped over Buckles and headed to the front door to open it. When he did, he gasped.

The person at the door couldn't have looked more intimidating. Mrs Steelslash was a hefty fifty-something lady with possibly the sternest look anyone could ever imagine. She was dressed like an Edwardian nanny, complete with the hat and old-fashioned shoes. In her right hand was a black umbrella, dripping wet. In her left hand was what looked like a muzzle.

Paul gulped. "Uh, good evening, miss…"

"Do not refer to me as 'miss', young man!" Mrs Steelslash interrupted. "Always and only refer to me by my title 'Mrs Steelslash', and speak when you are spoken to! I will not have bad manners or disobedience in my presence!" She shoved the umbrella into Paul's hand and strode past him into the living room.

As soon as Mrs Steelslash appeared, Buckles stopped whining and kept an uneasy silence. Jill was still sitting on the couch. She looked over to Mrs Steelslash and her eyes widened.

"Stand up straight, girl!" Mrs Steelslash ordered before Jill could even greet her. "I will also not have idleness in my presence!"

Jill stood up in a manner that said 'sheesh, lighten up'. Buckles just stared wordlessly at Mrs Steelslash while standing slightly hunched over with his paws behind his back.

"You, stand over there," Mrs Steelslash demanded to Paul, signalling to the space beside Jill. Paul quickly rushed over to Jill. "As you know, I am Mrs Steelslash. I trained for thirteen years at the Poisonheart Dog School, and obedience is what I expect from any dog I look after. I can make any disobedient dog become under my control in a second. If the dog breaks or bends any of my rules, the punishment will be ministered immediately and without hesitation, and the severity of which will be my decision… Do you have any questions?"

Buckles tugged at Paul's and Jill's trouser legs. Jill whispered something into Paul's ear. Paul nodded in reply and turned back to Mrs Steelslash. "Do you mind if –"

"Raise your hand if you are going to speak!"

Jill raised her hand instead. "May we have a moment or two in the other room, please Mrs Steelslash?" she asked in the most unenthusiastic way while disguising the sarcasm.

"Very well then," Mrs Steelslash grumbled. Paul and Jill got up, and Mrs Steelslash sensed Buckles was going with them. "But I insist the dog remains in here."

"What? But…" Paul caught sight of Mrs Steelslash's icy glare. "Sure."

"'Sure'? Kindly refrain from using such informal words."

"As you wish," Jill replied sarcastically for Paul. They stepped out of the living room. Buckles remained completely still. He knew Mrs Steelslash was staring at him the whole time but he dared not look.

In the hallway, Paul and Jill were speaking quietly to each other so Mrs Steelslash couldn't hear them.

"I'm starting to think hiring Mrs Steelslash was a bad idea," said Paul.

Jill nodded. "Me too. She's a stuck-up cow!"

"I would've said she was more of a pig," Paul grinned.

"Paul!" Jill hissed. "She's only in the living room!"

"But you just said something insulting about her too!"

"Yeah, but I made an insult without judging her simply by her appearance…as large as she is," Jill said, "but that's not the point! She thinks she's above everyone else. Buckles hasn't even spoken once since she got here."

"That's not like him. He usually never keeps his mouth shut for a second!"

"Exactly."

There was an awkward moment of silence. "What should we do?" asked Paul. "We can't back out of not going out…"

"…But we can't just leave Buckles at the mercy of a slave-driver," Jill finished.

"Maybe we could risk leaving Buckles on his own and ask her to go?"

"It's too late now. She's here," said Jill. "We can't force her to leave now…unless you're willing to sacrifice yourself."

"…Me?"

"ARE YOU _quite_ finished?" came Mrs Steelslash's booming voice from the living room. She said the first two words with more emphasis than the others.

"Yes, Mrs Steelslash," Paul lied.

"Then it is time for you to leave!"

"What –?" Paul began.

Before he could finish, Mrs Steelslash shot up and into the hallway. She began ushering Paul and Jill to the front door. "I insist you leave now! You cannot be late, can you?"

"No, but –" Jill started. It was like they were being forced into going.

"Then enjoy yourself! Have a wonderful night, and do not worry about your dog," Mrs Steelslash interrupted. "I assure you he is in safe hands."

"There's a plate of cookies in the kitchen if you're hungry…" Paul said nervously.

"Yes, yes of course," Mrs Steelslash said grouchily.

At this point, Buckles rushed into the hallway and grabbed onto Paul's and Jill's legs. He obviously didn't want them to go. He wanted to say something, but from what he'd heard from Arden and what he'd experienced in the past couple of minutes, he didn't dare risk getting into trouble from just speaking. Paul and Jill dragged their feet across the floor…well, they were being practically forced out the door so they couldn't help it, could they?

"My, I can see there is a problem with this dog indeed!" Mrs Steelslash commented. She continued to advance, forcing Paul and Jill forward.

"Goodbye Buckles, and good luck," Jill said quickly.

"Try to survive, will you?" said Paul. It was pretty clear that their goodbyes were a little rushed…but as you know, they had no say in the matter.

Mrs Steelslash placed a foot in front of Buckles to block him, and Paul and Jill were out the door. Finally, the door closed. Buckles rushed to the door and pounded at it, barking and whining. He gave up and turned around to see Mrs Steelslash looming over him like a monster. Her eyes were dark.

"Now that we are alone, I think it is time we get accustomed to each other!" she growled.

Buckles whimpered and darted past her and up the stairs.

"HALT!" Mrs Steelslash hollered. "Do NOT dismiss yourself while I am talking!"

Buckles ran into the bedroom and huddled in the corner. "This is my worst nightmare! She forced Paul and Jill away and now she's coming for me! I didn't want it to end like this!"

Her loud footsteps boomed through the house, getting closer with each step. BOOM! …BOOM! …BOOM!

"Oh no, she's getting near!" Buckles worried. "This is it, Flea! I'm going to be eaten, and Paul and Jill aren't here to save me!" His voice was almost breathless, like he was whispering frantically.

"I doubt that's what the lady intends, as threatening as she is," said Flea. "Eating dogs isn't a common human practice, especially in this day and age."

Buckles opened his mouth to reply, when he noticed the huge dark shape of _her_ in the doorway. She was there. Mrs Steelslash fixed her eyes onto Buckles and she stepped closer, the room shuddering each time she advanced.

"You forget that I can track down any dog I pursue. Now I believe it is time for _you_ to obey _my_ orders." Mrs Steelshlash cracked her knuckles. Buckles backed up against the wall, trembling. The brute could sense his fear. "Be fearful, for no dog has ever dared to defy my authority in the many years I have worked, and heaven forbid any that does!" Mrs Steelslash pointed a finger at Buckles. "DOWN!" she yelled, her voice echoing throughout the house.

Buckles stared at her feet, wide-eyed with terror, not daring to look at her directly. "I SAID _DOWN_!" she yelled again. Buckles got onto all fours (because he normally just stands on two).

"SIT!"

Buckles sat down on the floor.

"LIE DOWN!"

Buckles sank down, staring at Mrs Steelslash's feet the whole time.

"Good…" she snarled. "Now stay completely still in here and do not bother me at all!" Mrs Steelslash marched out the room, slamming the door behind her.

Buckles heard her stomp away before he even dared to stand back up and speak again. "No reward? No doggie snack? Not even a pat on the head?" He rolled his eyes. "But then again, what should I expect from her?"

Buckles spent what felt like hours just pacing around the bedroom and occasionally lying down on the floor (he would've lied down on the bed, but with Mrs Steelslash in the house, Buckles didn't dare try). He looked up at the clock. Only half an hour had passed! This was going to be a long evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Buckles going to take matters into his own hands (or paws)? Is he going to do something about the wicked Mrs Steelslash? Find out in chapter 3…and chapter 4, although you're meant to read chapter 3 next and <em>then<em> chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 3

Buckles was still pacing about the bedroom. Even though the demon dogsitter was downstairs, her threatening presence remained.

"Paul and Jill probably don't realise how much danger I'm in! I've got to get away from Mrs Steelslash!" he told himself. He looked at the bed, and then at the window, and an idea came to him. "I'm getting outta here! I'll climb out the window!"

A few minutes later, and Buckles' means of escape had been created: a rope made by tying the quilt and pillows from the bed together. The window was now wide open. When the makeshift rope was tied to the bedpost, Buckles rubbed his paws together.

"This should give me a quick getaway!" he said to himself. Buckle picked up the other end of the makeshift rope and flung it out the window. He grabbed onto the rope and climbed onto the windowsill. It had stopped raining, but the outside wall looked and was slippery. "Freedom, here I come!"

As he began to climb his way down, he felt a sudden jolt; the rope was beginning to loosen itself! Buckles scrambled back into the bedroom, and just in time too because the rope completely untied itself from the bedpost and the quilt and pillows were sent flying out the window. Buckles fell to the floor, and the window slammed shut behind him.

THUMP! THUNK!

Buckles rubbed his head. "Uugh…and here _she_ comes," he muttered. Sure enough, the dreaded footsteps were thudding their way up the stairs.

Mrs Steelslash stormed into the room, muzzle in hand. Her eyes surveyed the damage. Buckles was lying in a daze on the floor by the window and the bed sheets were gone. Her face went red with anger.

"What is THIS? You _dare_ to challenge my authority, you insolent pest! I will certainly be informing your owners of this!" She grabbed hold of Buckles' collar, strapped the muzzle onto his mouth, and dragged him out the room and down to the cupboard under the stairs. Buckles showed no resistance – he was too frightened.

"Clearly I misjudged you and thought you could behave!" she said as she slung Buckles into the tiny room. "With you in here, I can be rest assured that you are not running about the house in such a despicable manner." Before she closed the cupboard door, she glared into Buckles' wide eyes. "Do not even _think_ of trying to misbehave again, or you will be wishing your foolish owners had taken you with them!"

And with that, she slammed the door shut, and the tiny room was plunged into darkness. The sound of the cupboard door being locked followed immediately afterwards. As the sound of Mrs Steelslash's loud footsteps faded away, Buckles yanked the muzzle off his mouth and threw it against the door.

"I am already!" Buckles whined in a sort-of reply. He looked around in the dark, waiting for his eyes to adjust. "Wow, that lady has no mercy, Flea! I've never been called a pest before. I'm scared to make eye contact with her. I'm scared to speak to her. I'm scared to even breathe in front of her! Paul and Jill would _never_ lock me in here. For once, I actually wish I was in the garage!"

"She's only trying to hurt your feelings," said Flea. "Remember that you've got the high moral ground."

"But I shouldn't be getting punished! It's not fair! That does it!" Buckles stood up and peeked through the keyhole. "I could try and pick the lock," he said. "And once I do that…"

"What are you thinking?" asked Flea.

"Maybe if I can get out of this place," said Buckles, "I can take my revenge on her for all the things she's put me through."

"Interesting…but are you sure that's a good idea?" Flea enquired. "I mean, sure she deserves something nasty to happen to her, but couldn't she turn your revenge against you?"

"Oh, you're right!" Buckles responded. "She'd lie to Paul and Jill and I'd be sent to the garage for a week! I don't want to be in even more trouble." Buckles thought to himself for a moment. "But what could I do now? I can't think of anything else."

"You could start a revolution," Flea suggested.

"A revolution?"

"Yeah. Disobey her, and tell her to stop or else or something."

"That sounds more like it, letting her know how I feel," said Buckles. He inserted a sharp claw into the keyhole and fumbled it around. "I'm gettin' out! And when I do, I'm gonna tell her how I feel and stuff, and if she doesn't like it, then that'll be too bad! …And then I'll have to use plan B."

"Which is?" asked Flea.

"I don't know. I'll improvise."

The lock clicked, and Buckles slowly pushed the door open. Making sure nobody was watching, Buckles crept into the hallway and looked through the gap of the living room door. Through it, Buckles could see her, the evil dogsitter, sitting on the couch and stuffing her face with chocolate chip cookies and coffee. So not only had she done the unthinkable by locking Buckles in the cupboard under the stairs, but now she was pigging out on their food! Sure, a plate of cookies had been left out for her, but she was eating from the packet that was not meant for her! The greedy thief!

Buckles drew in a deep breath and marched into the living room with a frown on his face. There was no turning back now.

* * *

><p><strong>So what is going to happen next? Will Buckles' revolution succeed? Find out in chapter 4.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

As Buckles entered the living room, a million thoughts rushed through his head. What would Mrs Steelslash say? Would she listen to him? Would she accept what he said or give him an even worse punishment? What could he do for plan B? How would Paul and Jill react if they found out? Buckles didn't let these thoughts deter him from achieving his goal: bringing an end to Mrs Steelslash's iron grip on the house.

Mrs Steelslash looked over from the couch and glowered at Buckles. "What do you think you are doing in here, dog?" she demanded as she set the coffee down on the arm of the couch. "You should be under the stairs, away from me! And how did you get out of a muzzle and a locked room?"

"None of your business!" Buckles piped up. He didn't want to lose any ground. "You've been horrible to me the whole time you've been here, and I won't take it any longer! I demand some respect! I'm not gonna let you walk all over me! And one more thing: _nobody_ calls Paul and Jill 'foolish' and gets away with it!"

There was silence. Buckles breathed heavily the way people do when they're exhausted after giving a passionate speech to stand up for themselves.

Mrs Steelslash blinked…and blinked again. She stared in disbelief at Buckles. The packet of cookies fell from her hand. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke…

"A TALKING DOG! AAAIIIEEE!"

And with that, Mrs Steelslash suddenly sprang off the couch and began running around through the downstairs rooms of the house, screaming all the while. She couldn't run very fast, so it looked almost comical as well as odd.

Buckles just stood there, his paws on his hips and a confused expression on his face. "Wow. That was easy and unexpected." He watched Mrs Steelslash run to the front door, umbrella in hand. "Was it something I said?" he pondered to himself.

* * *

><p>It was at that moment when Paul and Jill pulled up in the car. As they got out, they witnessed the sight of Mrs Steelslash running slowly out of the house and down the street, waving her arms in the air and screaming all the way. All Paul and Jill could do was to stare at this bizarre event.<p>

"Oh no, what's Buckles done _this_ time?" Paul sighed.

"If it's 'get rid of Herr Steelslash', that might not be a bad thing," answered Jill.

Paul nodded. "I hope Buckles is still in one piece," he said.

As they approached the house, Buckles appeared and rushed up to them, all excited and with his tail wagging. "Paul! Jill! You're back! You came to rescue me!"

"It doesn't look like you need rescuing," said Jill as she and Paul petted the dog. "It looks like you've fought her off yourself."

"You mean you're not mad at me for making her run away?" Buckles asked hopefully.

"Heck, no!" said Paul. "She didn't give us the best impression earlier. Good riddance to her!"

They made their way to the house. "What made her run out anyway?" asked Paul.

"I don't know…I just told her how I felt and she ran away," said Buckles. "I must've talked her down, I guess."

When they got in the house, Jill noticed a few things were out of place. "What happened? The closet is open and there are cookies on the floor!"

"It was her!" Buckles answered. "This is what she did! I didn't have anything to do with this! You believe me, right?"

Jill looked at the cookies on the floor, and looked at Buckles. "Normally your versions of events are hard to believe…" she said, "…but in this case, we'll call it an exception."

"Phew, it's nice to know when you're not on the hook," Buckles said to himself. "And I _always_ tell the truth."

Awhile later, everything was back to normal. Jill was making a cup of coffee, and Paul was sauntering upstairs to bed. He was exhausted. Buckles lounged on the floor in the living room.

"You must be glad that Mrs Steelslash is gone," said Flea.

"Yep. Paul and Jill weren't happy when I told them what Mrs Steelslash did, and they're never letting her come here again. That's the last we'll be seeing of her!" Buckles replied. "Now I don't have to live in fear and I can be showered with love and affection from now on!"

Suddenly, Paul shouted from upstairs. "Hey! What's happened to the bed?"

"_What__'__s_ happened to the bed?" Jill asked. She appeared from the kitchen and headed up the stairs to find out.

Buckles sat up. "Oh, I completely forgot about the bed! Now Paul and Jill have found out the hard way…Maybe I could bend the truth and blame Mrs Steelslash for it?"

"It won't work," said Flea. "As far as they're aware, Mrs Steelslash never went in the bedroom. If you tell them she threw the pillows and quilt out the window, they'll notice something inconsistent."

"BUCKLES!" came a shout from upstairs.

"Ah…maybe the love and affection will be from tomorrow," said Buckles. "Looks like I'll be spending some time in the garage."

Oh well, it was what he wished for in the previous chapter.

**The end!**


End file.
